Power rangers:Rebirth
by kai45
Summary: well after the defeat of the evil forces the power rangers went and lived on there ordinary lives but Aeroth awakes from his sleep and after 10000 years hes ready to bring the hurt to earth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 part 1 A weird Beginning

"Yo Kellan, Wait up" Said Eric running down the sidewalk waving his hand

"Well look who finally showed up this morning," said Kellan Angrily towards Eric. "I told you to get up when I called you but of course you don't listen, but what do I know"." We better get going and meet up with Derek and the others".

"Good idea" said Eric walking beside Kellan on their way to school.

_In Space_

"Sir I have detected the signatures of the crimson Morphers" Said General Red

"Excellent" said Aeroth leader of the dominion. Set a course and destroy the planet that happens to fall upon.

"Lord Aeroth Ive detected the Morpher on a planet about 30 light-years away on a planet called Earth" General Green Said

"Good, General Red Mobilize your troops and prepare the invasion" commanded Aeroth. We'll finish what Astronema couldn't. Ha Ha Ha

_Back on Earth (in the Power chamber)_

Aya its what I have feared Aeroth has come to earth" Said Kai

" I Know we better find somebody to unlock these Morphers quickly so we can defeat him" Replied Aya

"Start the search for the individuals who can unlock them" Commanded Kai. "Right away" said Aya as she started the search of the world for the ones who would be compatible with these Morphers.

"I found them, they are in a section of a city but a cant get a lock on them because there's a lot of interference" said Aya

"Keep trying," asked Kai

_Back on Earth (the City)_

"What took you guys so long," Derek Implied

"oh, I had to wait for Mr. Jackass to get out of bed" yelled Kellan towards Derek

"Oh come-on you two just stop your fighting its getting really annoying" Said Skye. All the time you guys bitch and complain about something. "You don't think that we fight a lot do you skye" said Kellan

"Yes" Said Cam, Zoë and Marcus all at once

"Ok guys shut up lets get to class before Mr.Fenskey gets mad at us" Said Derek

After School the group went over to the local gym to work out. Derek, Kellan, Cam, Marcus went to work on their Karate Skills while Eric went to fix some equipment and the girls went to do their aerobics.

"Lets Begin a little Tournament" Derek suggested

"Sure" said Cam. "Sure why not" agreed Kellan

Derek and Cam started off. Derek gave some good kicks and cam retaliated with a backhand with a trip but Derek avoids it and hit Cam with a reverse kick to the gut. Next up was Kellan and Marcus these two were equal in height weight you name it. Kellan started off with some punches but Marcus turned them away, Marcus went for a kick and was grabbed by Kellan and pushed away to only to be hit with a round house to the face and letting some blood fly.

"What the Hell was that you little Shit" yelled Marcus as he wiped the blood from his mouth and he was ready to let fly some punches but was broken up by Cam and Derek.

Zoë and Skye came over with Eric behind them. "What happened?" asked Skye. "This asshole hit me in the face" cried Marcus. Oh its not that bad come on over we'll put some ice over hit.

"Hey Eric you wanna come and try?" Asked Cam

"Nah, im not that good at that" replied Eric. Its not hard we'll train you.

Ok sure let me get some better clothes to put on Eric told Cam. Within a few minutes Eric was all ready and for the next 15 minutes Derek and cam showed him the fundamentals of Karate until the Ground start shacking as Kellan fell to the floor and Marcus fell of his chair.

"What's going on???" Said Skye

I don't know but I don't like replied Cam freaking out

Whoa, what's happening said Derek as himself and the group started to teleport out of the gym. Within a few minutes Derek and everyone else found themselves inside the power chamber.

"Where are we"? Wondered Skye. "Yeah, who brought us here" asked Derek

"I think I can answer that," a voice said as Kai and Aya entered the room

"Who are you" Eric asked

"Im kai and this is Aya my sister we brought you here because the world is in danger and you are the only ones who can defeat Aeroth on his army". "Aya show them their Morphers" asked Kai

"If you take these you'll be induced by power you have never felt before or you can walk away," said Kai

"I say we do it" says Kai

"I agree" says cam and everyone else

Kai hands them their Morphers." As of today you seven will be known as the power Rangers Crimson, Kai you be now known as Crimson rangers 1 red, Kellan ranger 2 blue, Eric ranger 3 green, Zoë as ranger 4 yellow, Skye as ranger 5 pink, Cam as Ranger 5 black and Marcus you will be Ranger 6 White.

"1 question why is there 3 missing" asked Marcus

"We shall discuss that another time now go" yelled Kai

"Alright Guys Its Morphin Time"


	2. chapter 2

A weird Beginning Part 2

As the rangers advanced towards the city there they found General Red and his minions destroying the city. General Red was enjoying himself until the Rangers showed up.

"Who are you?" General Red Demanded

"We are the Power Rangers and we're here to kick your ass," said Derek

"Highly unlikely but we'll see what your mad of, Minions attack" Commanded General Red

The team split up as Derek went right for General Red while the others took on his minions. Gen. Red drew his sword and took a few swings but Derek was too fast, he then pulled out his Crimson blade and went for a hit on General Red but he blocked it, hit after hit resulted in a powerful shockwave formed in which it pushed both participants backwards. Just as General Red got up all he heard was….

"CRIMSON STRIKE" as Derek yelled hitting General Red straight on causing him to fall to the ground. The rest of the rangers join Derek and they pull out there special weapons.

Lunar Axe, Quantum Pistols, Dragon Staff, Thunder Bow, Crimson Shield said the other rangers one by one and they put them together to form the Crimson Cannon. Marcus called forth his Super Cannon in which he used separately.

"CRIMSON CANNON FIRE" said the rangers in Unison

"SUPER CANNON ENGAGE said Marcus

The combine blast Defeated General Red and he Disappeared back to Aeroth ship where a not so happy Aeroth was waiting.

"Yeah, we did it" cheered Eric

"We sure did" Said Marcus but what now

Within a few minutes their communicators started beeping. "Rangers I want to congratulate you on a job well done I need you to return to the Power Chamber right this minute" said Kai

"Will do," replied Cam on our way. As the rangers teleported out

In space

"Insolent foul you have failed me," yelled Aeroth

"Forgive me my lord but I underestimated the powers that Morphers posses" General Red tried to Explain. "That's not good enough, General Blue you and green go down there and finish what General Red couldn't do…I will deal with you later".

Back on earth

The ranger arrived at the power chamber and already started to celebrate but was short lived as Kai entered the room.

"We did it, we did it we won" shouted Cam in Joy

"A very good job indeed but don't celebrate just yet that was just one of Aeroth's many powerful Generals you still have many battles ahead of you." "I just want to get back to an issue that skye brought and I want to show all of you something…come on gather around." Kai opens the case that contained the Morphers.

"What are we looking at" said Marcus quickly

"Does it seem that something is missing to you" replied Kai. "Yes" said everyone

"Well that because there are three Morphers missing and they need to be found right away".

"Do you know where we could find these" asked Kellan

"We have pinpointed there location to be somewhere in the city but that's all I can give you" said Kai. "Know you guys go home and take the rest of the day off you deserve it"

The rangers then teleported out of the power chamber to their home in which their parents had know Idea where all of them were. But in space Aeroth was planning something big for the rangers.


End file.
